Olvido
by CAcaHuate
Summary: AU. "Sasuke pensaba que Naruto no podría hablar en serio, él nunca hablaba en serio con eso de terminar. El rubio no lo dejaría por algo tan absurdo". Confía siempre en Naruto, le había dicho Sakura: Él siempre mantiene su palabra.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : **Naruto** ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Porque de dulces palabras no se vive, el amor es frágil y la gente cambia. Los corazones se transforman, los sentimientos evolucionan y de engaños vive la gente.

—Escógeme a mi —su voz era anhelante y la azulina mirada suplicaba a quien nunca pensó mostrarse tan vulnerable.

Su acompañante esa noche le veía impasible desde la orilla de la cama. Había estado un rato en esa posición, esperando a que Naruto terminara su monologo tratando de persuadirle.

—Ya he tomado mi decisión —respondió indiferente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que la cambies? Dime, Sasuke. Haré todo lo que me pidas.

—Debes entenderme —fue su simple respuesta.

—Es que lo entiendo… —murmuró debatiéndose mentalmente entre seguir rogándole o recoger su dignidad e irse. Pero no puede porque la persona frente suyo es a quien nunca dejará—. Sé que soy egoísta, pero escógeme a mí. Prometo no ser una molestia.

—Quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta, Naruto.

—¡Ya teníamos planes! —gritó colérico—. Lo teníamos todo y tú lo cambiaste.

—Quiero tener ambos, ¿no puedo?

—Tú también estás siendo egoísta…

—Lo sé —confirmó, sin una sola mueca de arrepentimiento que terminó por enojar a Naruto.

—¡No puedes de buenas a primeras decirme que te iras! ¡No puedes! –gritó lleno de rabia, acercándose a su pálida pareja y tomándole de la camisa sin llegar a ser brusco. Poco a poco su voz se convirtió en un murmullo apenas audible cuando se le acabó el impulso de energía—. No puedes, Sasuke…

El nombrado suspiró apartando las manos sobre él y alejándose de la cama, Naruto le veía hacer todo con los ojos entrecerrados y sus ojos acuosos.

De pronto Sasuke se acercó a la puerta de salida.

—Creo que es todo.

—Si te vas, termíname.

—No estoy terminando contigo, entiéndelo —su voz sonó fuerte y al rubio se le oprimió el corazón, sintiendo que su pequeño mundo de felicidad se derrumbaba con un soplo de aire—. Siempre he querido superarme y no vivir a costa del apellido de mi familia e ir a esa universidad hará que mis planes sean posibles. Podemos seguir cómo siempre, sólo que un poco lejos.

—¡Acordamos ir juntos!

—No te vas a morir, Naruto.

—No entiendes, yo tenía expectativas, lo tenía planeado. ¡Vivir juntos es lo que siempre quisimos! Y luego vienes diciéndome que te vas y rompes mis ilusiones. ¿Pensaste en mí? ¿En como me sentiría?

—No insistas, ya me cansé de la misma discusión. Mi futuro es importante.

—¿Y yo no lo soy? —murmuró.

—Estoy contigo, lo estoy.

—No, no lo estarás. ¡No es lo mismo!

—Carajo, Naruto. Deja de comportarte como un niño al que no le compraron un dulce. Madura y raciona lo que te estoy diciendo. Terminar la relación no está a discusión.

—Eres un maldito bastardo insensible —acusó.

—Y tú eres un estúpido berrinchudo, hasta que no pienses las cosas y veas que el futuro de ambos está en juego por tus niñerías no hablaremos.

—Si te vas, terminamos.

Azul contra un negro se retaban. Sasuke pensaba que Naruto no podría hablar en serio, él nunca hablaba en serio con eso de terminar. El rubio no lo dejaría por algo tan absurdo. Después de todo, estaban en el mismo bachiller, no podrían ignorarse.

— _Dobe…_ —Ya discutirían eso mañana, cuando el blondo lo pensará mejor y dentro de dos horas le marcará para disculparse—. Con permiso.

Pero su rubia pareja nunca lo hizo.

.

.

Naruto vivía en la típica localidad rural. Pocas casas, muchas necesidades de servicios y un buen ambiente a pesar de las adversidades.

O eso intentaba pensar.

En realidad, todo era un caos, pero un buen caos a su manera. Él trabajaba por las tardes en una de las pocas tiendas del camino, conocía a casi toda la población de 700 personas y por las mañanas cuidaba a su invernadero que era lo que mayormente sustentaba sus necesidades.

Él siempre quizo eso. Una ciudad segura, sencilla y pacifica. Aunque más bien era un pueblo donde su mejor amiga era la vaca que pastaba afuera de su casa y sus aventuras eran no perderse en la ciudad cercana cuando iba por semillas.

—Naruto —le llamó el viejo a quien le ayudaba. Un hombre de un poco más de sesenta años bien vividos y cuya salud era un poco deplorable. Su hijo a esa hora le relevaba—. Puedes irte ya, muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué, viejo —tomó la mochila que siempre cargaba con él y su gorra naranja de un equipo de baseball que no conocía. Saludó al adulto joven que tomaba su lugar y se despidió—. ¡Mañana a la misma hora!

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, saludaba a la gente que pasaba a su lado, ayudaba a las ancianas a cargar sus víveres e intentaba ahuyentar a las vacas del sembradío cercano.

A veces extrañaba en medio de todo al que fue su hogar. Konoha era un lugar muy escondido y por lo tanto no era muy visitado. Pocas veces había gente desconocida, y los que por casualidad de la vida ponían un pie ahí, eran turistas perdidos en medio de la nada.

A decir verdad, agradecía que _él_ hubiese preferido ir en contra de sus planes. Eso de estudiar no era lo suyo y ya no tenía a nadie a quien pudiese poner orgulloso; ni decepcionado.

Paró en seco tras ese pensamiento.

Ni si quiera pensaba en si mismo cuando de su vida se trataba, trataba de convencerse sus mentiras.

Era absurdo que tras años de separación, aun pensara en él como si fuera una extensión de sí mismo. Vivir ahí era lo único que hizo para satisfacerse, o más bien, para huir de todo lo demás. No era un cobarde. Uzumaki Naruto no lo era, pero Namikaze Naruto era alguien reservado y modesto.

Revoltoso de manera precavida y muy trabajador.

Así que lo último que hizo como Uzumaki Naruto fue tomar la impulsividad y las decisiones sin pensar e ir a ese sitio recóndito. Cultivar tomates que tanto le recordaban a _él_ y el resto eran árboles simples de manzana y nuez que vendía en la ciudad a una tienda de repostería.

Siempre existía el margen de error para el cuidado de su preciado cultivo, pero se sostenía de la tienda del viejo y ayudaba a podar árboles cuando era necesario.

No era la vida ostentosa que seguramente alguien que conocía debería tener.

Probablemente para tapar su relación (porque está seguro ya le olvidó), se casó con una mujer que le aguantará el mal genio y en el fondo tuviera comportamiento de hombre.

Si, seguramente _él_ ya le _olvidó_.

Él no hubiese hecho lo mismo. Está cien por ciento seguro que le buscaría por cielo mar y tierra si le ocurría huir de él.

Pero el tipo de persona que era el cojonudo del Uchiha distaba mucho de apasionada y enamorada. Su personalidad era oscura, como su alma.

Esa que él tanto amó y cuidó por años.

Para que ese imbécil fuera el que rompiera las ilusiones, y de paso, romperle el amor propio.

En un principio huyó para que le buscara.

Primero en un hotel, luego en casa de Kiba. Después, cada día que pasaba era a una ciudad distinta o poblado cercano.

Y ya no fue capaz de volver porque era estúpido, porque se alejó de todo y todos por nada.

Y ahora estaba solo, con su mejor amiga la vaca.

Y un puñado de sueños e ilusiones que trataba de no recordar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El canon me la suda. Ok no, para eso está FanFiction, para que mi pareja favorita tenga angst love a su manera.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

* * *

.

.

¿Qué hace tan especial a Uchiha Sasuke para qué Uzumaki Naruto ande tras él?

Se preguntaban la mayoría de los estudiantes del bachiller, se preguntaba el profesor de literatura Iruka Umino y se preguntaba Sakura Haruno, la amiga intermediaria de ambos.

Admite que Sasuke fue su amor platónico desde que le conoció, y en eso se quedó, en algo unilateral después de enterarse que la vida unió a dos de las personas que mas quiere de una forma especial. Ella no era requerida en sus salidas a escondidas, o en los festejos silenciosos donde ambos solo sabían que festejaban.

Alguna vez se sintió desplazada, antes tenia toda la atención de Naruto, quien le proclamaba amor a los cuatro vientos y por consecuencia, la de Sasuke, quien siempre ha seguido al rubio como su sombra.

Pero ellos mismos la unen y estiran, abrazan y amoldan. Consolándola, riñendo con ella y protegiéndola. Aconsejándola y aconsejándoles.

Recuerda con cierto aire melancólico aquella vez en la que Naruto, triste y desolado, le confesó la atracción que sufría hacia Sasuke y éste a su vez, admitió a medias que le gustaba alguien demasiado escandaloso.

Ella le sonrió, un poco triste pero gustosa por ayudar. Animándolos a estar juntos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el rubio se le confesará al azabache a su manera con un gran: "Conseguiré por todos los medios posibles ser mucho más que tu rival, Sasuke".

Días después su amigo más callado le preguntó de una forma muy seria. "¿Estaría bien?"

Ella le miró con una ceja alzada, la pregunta no dicha sobre su amor no correspondido.

"Ustedes se complementan".

Y Sasuke sonrió de lado y asintió, fue la primera vez que veía ese gesto dirigido a alguien que no fuera su mejor amigo.

Él no necesitaba de su aprobación y estaba casi segura que consideraba sus sentimientos por Naruto, pero secretamente se sintió satisfecha por la pequeña consideración hacia ella.

"Dudo que ese imbécil haya hablado en serio".

"Confía siempre en Naruto —recuerda que le dijo, escandalizada por tal afirmación—, él siempre mantiene su palabra".

Y el rubio lo logró. Consiguió que el sereno Uchiha también le confesará sus sentimientos tras mucho esfuerzo y acoso, pero lo que el Uzumaki no sabia, es que Sasuke sólo le fastidiaba a su manera.

El siempre serio e inexpresivo Sasuke, cambiaba con Naruto a su lado. Al menos para ella que ya tenia años de conocerlos, esos cambios eran muy evidentes. No dejaban que su relación se extendiera a terceros porque solo ellos dos eran su propio mundo.

Y vuelve a preguntarse, ¿que era ese algo que a su amigo rubio le atraía tanto? A ella le gusta el aura de caballero que trasmite el Bruno, sus ojos que son como dos pozos oscuros llenos de infinito y si, su atractivo, lo admite.

Conociendo al Uzumaki como lo conoce, sabe que no es el mismo razonamiento, porque el no se ve atraído por caras bonitas ni carácter de en sueño, un claro ejemplo era ella misma.

Ella es brusca, poco femenina pero sigue siendo mujer, y como tal es un poco vanidosa en aspectos que casi no se notan, pero lo es. Así que aun no entiende y cree que nunca podrá hacerlo.

Fueron tres años de felicidad interrumpida hasta que un día, su amigo blondo faltó a clases y a Sasuke ya no lo volvió a ver sonreír.

—Sakura —escucha que le llaman. Sus recuerdos de días felices opacados por el rostro serio de Sasuke.

Y ella consiguió sin querer la atención que tanto anheló en antaño.

Con la ligera diferencia de que en ese momento, sentía que le faltaba algo.

Y vuelve a recordar, con los ojos rojos el sol que representaba Naruto en medio de la oscuridad que era Sasuke.

Toma la mano que le ofrece su amigo y ve el anillo de compromiso tendido para ponerlo en su dedo anular.

El Uchiha no pregunta sobre el repentino ataque de llanto mientras Sakura se aferra a su cuello, él cree que es de felicidad.

Pero ella llora porque siente que ha traicionado a alguien.

Porque ella no era el sol que convertía la oscuridad en luz, era la estrella que intentaba con toda su fuerza iluminar con su luz artificial aunque sea un pedazo de noche.

Porque ella no era el sol de Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

—¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien? —Escucha con atención al pequeño que come junto a él una de sus manzanas—. Mi mamá dice que ella está harta de amar y no ser correspondida.

—Yo no sé de esas cosas —murmura el rubio, dirigiendo la mirada a su propia manzana con gesto ausente—. Ni me interesan.

—A mi si me gusta alguien —confesó—, pero no quiero acabar como mamá.

Naruto entonces le mira. Le recordaba un poco a él.

—Confiésate —le anima—. No dejes que acabé en un intento y sí le quieres lo suficiente, nunca le dejes ir.

—No sé… ella es muy bonita y algo mayor…

—Oh —le pica burlón—. Te gustan maduras, eh, Konohamaru.

—¡La maestra Hinata nunca me vería con buenos ojos! —Dramatiza, entonces se da cuenta de su pequeño desliz—, quiero decir…

—¿Hinata? —No recuerda tal nombre.

—Si, es la maestra de la primaria. ¿Recuerdas la vez que armaste un escándalo porque no teníamos profesor y mi abuelito nos terminó dando clases? Pues tus exageraciones hicieron que unos turistas lograran que nos hicieran caso, al menos pronto tendremos doctor y aquí esta ya la maestra Hinata.

—Oye, yo no exagero —refunfuña con gesto exagerado—. Deberías agradecer que el gran Naruto tenga estos dones actorales de ensueño.

—Es porque pareces extranjero… —dijo algo molesto—. Desde que llegaste al menos ya suele venir una ambulancia con medicina y gente que promete mejores servicios.

—Eres un niño gruñón —acusó con los ojos entrecerrados—. Nada te embona.

—¿Qué? —Se para y se sube a una de las cajas vacías para guardar las manzanas—. ¿Quieres pelea?

—Konohamaru —un anciano se asomó por una de las puertas y el niño se tensó al escucharle, corriendo a esconderse detrás de Naruto—. Deja al muchacho en paz y ayúdame un rato.

El infante desanimado asiente y se despide de su amigo. El rubio le ve irse con gesto malhumorado.

Recoge las cajas que estaba apilando antes de que llegara el niño para escapar de sus deberes.

Sonríe porque siempre es divertido ver como regañan a alguien y en una milésima de segundo se borra esa línea curveada, porque siente que su presencia ahí ya no es requerida. Lleva menos de cinco años viviendo en Konoha, ese lugar pacifico con conflictos internos de los que nadie se había tomado la molestia de ver.

Ahora con él ahí y viniendo de un lugar donde nunca faltaba el agua, se los hizo notar.

Estaba de nueva cuenta siendo desplazado y eso no le gustaba.

Él era el todologo. El que con sus múltiples viajes de lugar en lugar, aprendió un poco de todo. Sus diferentes trabajos en busca de sustentos así lo requerían y por eso era al que siempre recurrían.

Se sentía feliz con poder ayudar, sin embargo, ahora les estaba dejando todo lo que aprendió a los chicos para que ayudaran a su comunidad.

Desplazado era la palabra que se repetía en su mente con insistencia.

Siempre fue un chiquillo revoltoso, una cabeza dura y alguien muy hiperactivo, no obstante, con el pasar de los años aprendió a ser lo que era en esos momentos.

Sus ánimos ya no eran tan buenos como en antaño, sus veintiocho años le estaban cobrando factura y sumándole a la soledad, se sentía un amargado.

Se dijo que ya era hora de volver a emigrar a un lugar en donde si lo necesitaran, de nuevo.

.

.

El doctor se encontraba bajando algunas cajas de la camioneta, llevándolas a la clínica. Konohamuru ayudaba a su abuelito que con pasos lentos pero seguros, trataba de no caer por el terreno que no era plano.

El hombre más joven le saludó ligeramente mientras seguía en lo suyo.

—Chico, éste es mi nieto —apuntó con su bastón al niño que ya estaba corriendo para ayudarle—. Es un payaso pero le gusta ayudar.

—No se preocupe, puedo solo.

—No es por ti, muchacho, pero vas a necesitar de alguien que te ayude con los recados. La casa lleva mucho abandonada y quizá necesite algunas reparaciones, puedes pedirle…

—No es necesario —le interrumpió. El más viejo le miró con una ceja alzada por el tono tosco que utilizó—. Sé de todo un poco.

Konohamuru estaba cargando unas bolsas dentro cuando escuchó al tipo hablarle así a su abuelito.

—Tratamos de ayudar —reprochó—. ¡No nos trate como a una molestia!

Los ojos negros del medico se dirigieron al castaño que se encogió un poco en su sitio. No le miraba de mala manera, pero era muy pesada, como si su presencia le recordara a alguien.

—Bien —accedió—. Hagan lo que quieran.

Los recién llegados asintieron más contentos, pero el anciano ya se tenía que ir. Dejó al niño de los recados y se marchó.

Una vez solos, los ojos marrones del niño observaban sin querer a la mueca cansada del tipo. Estaba sudando y en la camioneta aun había cajas pesadas por bajar.

—Oye. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó, él solo cargaba bolsas pequeñas que contenían algo de medicina y carpetas con documentos.

—Sasuke.

—Ah —murmuró pensativo—, sí quieres puedo pedirle al hermano Naruto que nos ayude.

Sasuke dejó caer una caja con una báscula que se desbarató en el piso, llenándose de tierra.

Miró con intensidad al pequeño que asustado, se refugió detrás de la puerta.

—¿Dónde vive?

—Vive algo alejado…

—Vamos —dijo, cerró la camioneta y miró hacia el cielo, preguntándose cuanta más luz tendrían.

—Pero…

—¿Cómo es? —Preguntó suavizando apenas su voz—. ¿Buena persona?

—¡Claro que el hermano Naruto es una buena persona! —gritó con entusiasmo, a lo que Sasuke sólo pudo asentir con aprobación. Konohamaru pensó que tal vez quería saber quien los iba a ayudar, por eso comenzó a contarle como era—. Es casi tan _cool_ como yo. ¡Sabe de todo! Aunque a veces se ve triste, por eso voy todos los días.

—Alguien como él debe tener muchos amigos, eh. Hasta una bonita esposa.

—Nah, que va —a paso seguro y satisfecho con algo que contar, comenzó a caminar con las manos detrás de la cabeza—. No tiene tiempo, siempre está ayudando aquí y allá. ¡Nunca para!

El resto del camino fue silencioso, el infante casi tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso. El moreno solo preguntaba por donde, no se detenía a mirar nada más.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Sasuke se detuvo a ver el invernadero que tenia a un lado. Era pequeño pero se podía ver muy bien cuidado. Sobresalía del cercado que rodeaba toda la extensa zona.

—¿Qué hay ahí?

—Tomate —hizo una mueca de disgusto pero se apresuró en seguir—. ¡Y manzanas! Aunque los árboles están atrás, ahí solo las guarda.

Se ahorró que le dijeran que tocará, se colgó de la cerca y le abrió por dentro.

Sasuke hizo una mueca al ver lo fácil que era, pero se dijo que no había alguien en ese poblado que pudiera robarle a alguien como Naruto.

Konohamaru casi lo arrastró dentro, apresurándole.

—¡Hay una vaca loca que siempre intenta entrar! —le dijo una vez dentro—. Naruto la deja pastar cerca, pero ya se ha comido varias veces sus plantas, él no aprende—, negó—. Es muy confianzudo.

El Uchiha le miró. Hablándole como si se conocieran de años el confianzudo parecía otro.

El castaño tocó varias veces, aporreando la puerta y gritando el nombre del rubio, pero no abrió.

—Supongo que fue a la ciudad.

—Vendré mañana —dijo.

Konohamaru se preguntaba por qué los ojos negros del señor parecían tristes. Sasuke se adelantó y esperó al chiquillo que aun intentaba que le abrieran.

La puerta se abrió como por arte de magia, Naruto salía frotándose los ojos intentando parecer despierto.

—¿Qué? —vio al niño—. Ah, tú.

—¡Estas no son horas de dormir!

—¡Estaba leyendo un libro!

—¡Libros son los que no tienes!

—Konohamaru, anda, dime qué quieres y te doy una manzana.

El niño negó, pero le dijo que le iba a presentar a alguien, cuando miró por donde estaba Sasuke ya no le encontró. Naruto le miró mal y le cerró la puerta, a lo que Konohamaru respondió pateándola y diciéndole que volvería otro día.

El azabache estaba caminando de vuelta a la clínica cuando una patada algo débil le pegó en el pie.

—¡Me hizo quedar como un tonto!

—Se veía cansado.

—Si, si, como sea, mañana antes de ir con usted paso primero por él. Me voy a casa.

Sasuke dejó que el escandaloso ese se fuera por su camino y él siguió el propio.

.

.

A Naruto le gustaba pasear por la ciudad, a temprana hora regó y fertilizo sus cultivos para después huir al bullicio en busca de más semillas. Aprovechaba de paso para comprar cosas que necesitaba y promocionar sus manzanas.

Sus ojos repararon en una niña solitaria en medio de la plaza, buscaba con sus grandes ojos desesperados a su madre.

Suele pasar seguido, los padres de hoy en día no se fijan y los niños no se detienen. Le pasa una manzana frente a su carita y la pequeña le mira emocionada.

—¿Y tu mamá? —las mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas hacen un puchero ante la pregunta y toma el fruto—. Te ayudo a buscarla, ¿cómo es?

Ella niega, probablemente le hayan enseñado a no hablar con extraños, sin embargo, come emocionada la manzana.

Sus ojos empiezan a vagar por la gente y tratar de encontrar a su madre, así que observa a la niña para encontrar parecido. Una delicada mano toma a la chiquilla y la jala hacia si.

—¡Perdón! —grita y entonces repara en él—. ¡Naruto!

Sakura le mira asombrada y balbucea infinidad de cosas. Él le regala una sonrisa forzada.

—Qué hay, Sakura.

Los ojos jade comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y trata de retener el llanto con sus manos. El curioso anillo en su dedo le sorprende y mira indiscreto a la niña rubia que esta aferrada a su regazo.

Supone que es su primogénita y le regala una sonrisa sincera.

—Oh, Naruto —su voz se quiebra y algo dentro de él se remueve—. Cómo…

Detrás de ella llega un hombre, es _él_ y así no era como se imaginaba un reencuentro; es más, jamás se lo imaginó.

Una nueva sonrisa forzada y alza su mano como saludo. No sabe como reaccionar, a su estomago le llega un acido que le trata de hacer vomitar.

 _É_ l hace lo mismo, pero el adorno que lleva en ella le hace retroceder y volver a fijarse en el dedo de ella.

—Hey —se rasca la nuca con gesto que Sasuke reconoce como nerviosismo—. Ya tiempo sin vernos, eh.

—Si —reconoce el Uchiha—, habrá que recuperarlo.

El rubio niega consternado porque le da desconfianza la expresión del Uchiha.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, será para la próxima —que espera que nunca suceda—. Pero pueden ir a visitar el restaurante que está…

—No te preocupes, me quedaré un tiempo por aquí —Sakura no pasa desapercibida la insistencia de su prometido—. Podría ir a visitarte al invernadero.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se entrecierran con desconfianza por esa afirmación, ve la caja de manzanas a sus pies y piensa que es mucha la coincidencia.

—No, gracias —replica, la niña sigue escondida detrás de su amiga de cabello rosado percibiendo la tensión en los adultos. Le ofrece una nueva manzana y le regala otra deslumbrante sonrisa—. Mejor cada quien a sus asuntos.

A Haruno Sakura se le oprime el corazón cuando ve los labios de Sasuke semi curvearse en una expresión que hace mucho no veía y esos ojos negros brillar expectantes al ver de nuevo el sol.

Cuando el moreno iba a insistir de nuevo, alguien jala a Naruto sin prestar atención a su compañía y le arrastra en dirección desconocida. No pueden hacer mucho pues el pequeño círculo se rompió y ahora los transeúntes impedían la pasada.

Los adultos se quedan mirando la espalda del rubio antes de verle desaparecer.

Aunque Sakura piensa, que no será la última que le vean.

* * *

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

* * *

Sasuke siempre ha sido una persona reservada y espectador silencioso. Le gusta hablar cuando es necesario y no malgastar su tiempo en causas perdidas.

Así que cuando conoció al insoportable de Naruto, no supo en qué momento quedó atrapado. El niño rubio que parecía competir con el sol por su resplandeciente luz y vivaz color; eran o cosas que él no soportaba.

Era ese mismo brillo y voz estridente que lo capturaban, la sonrisa que nunca parecía desaparecer de su rostro y sus dientes mostrados cuando había alguna injusticia se presentaba eran para el pequeño Uchiha la perdición.

Se atreve a pesar que el imbécil número uno en sacar de quicio —y sorprender a la gente—se untaba droga en todo el cuerpo porque tenía siempre gente a su alrededor proclamando algo de atención.

Y lo tiene a él mismo; a él que piensa que las voces chillonas no deberían existir, que no soporta a la gente torpe porque piensa que sí no sirve de algo no tiene cabida en la vida, pero Naruto rompía todos sus estándares.

Su voz chillona le resultaba divertida, su escandalosa forma de ser era digna de ser estudiada por él y su torpeza siempre resultaba en algo realmente bueno.

Naruto tiene un maldito ángel detrás de él y, aunque no es religioso, podría pensar que en si vida pasada fue una especie de sabio erudito tipo Gandhi.

No supo cómo de ser un espectador silencioso pasó a ser un elemento principal que pasaba su tiempo a lado del protagonista. Siempre ha destacado por ser el mejor en todo lo que hace, contrario al rubio que nunca parece lograr alguna hazaña importante, y lo que hace digno de admiración es la determinación por lograr siempre sus cometidos que a veces resultan en desastres descomunales.

No le extraña descubrir con el pasar del tiempo que siente algo más que admiración por el rubio, que le gusta escucharle hablar sobre su futuro, uno que él mismo no tiene claro. Sentir como su persona recibe mucha más atención que el resto y que Sakura Haruno es un pequeño y pasable impedimento para la total atención.

No siente que Kiba, el niño perro que le resulta parecido a Naruto pero quien nunca podrá igualarlo, sea un rival con su amistad, puesto que el mismo Naruto pone barreras sin saberlo.

Y por más egoísta que suene, y cruel que se vea; agradece que no tenga padres. El tutor de Naruto parece ignorarle y logra saber de él solo cuando es necesario. Por eso pasa las tardes en su pequeña y acogedora casa con retratos de lo que fue una familia feliz. No siente que invade terreno ni que pueda competir con su cariño.

Su casa no es nada comparada al del Uzumaki. Ese sitio grande y vacío que sólo alberga soledad y frío, donde el deber y las expectativas parecen opacar el amor de sus padres y donde su hermano mayor casi nunca acude.

Ahí está solo, viviendo tras las sombras y recogiendo los pedazos de amor de sus progenitores.

Pero con Naruto todo es distinto, ahí él es el Rey, ahí recibe atención, ahí come cosas asquerosas que para su amigo solo son comestibles, pero se empeña tanto por hacerlas que se las come con esfuerzo. Y ahí es feliz.

Muy feliz.

Pero sigue siendo egoísta y quiere a Naruto solo para él, necesita casi con desesperación que el astro que encontró brille en su oscuridad.

Sabe que no puede ser posible, sabe que su rubio amigo jamás será igual que él, por eso idea una forma para que nunca le deje.

Y entonces se hacen pareja.

La situación le confunde y le sobrepasa. Imaginó que solo podría tener la atención que tanto esfuerzo le costaba sí la Haruno se alejaba, y entonces el idiota éste le grita que sean más que rivales y se enoja porque Naruto le considera un rival más que amigo. Le ignora porque se siente insatisfecho pero el rubio le acosa como colegiala enamorada.

Está tan confundido que acude a su compañera de cabello rosado y le pregunta si estaría bien, no terminó la pregunta cuando Sakura ya le estaba diciendo que se complementaban. Sonríe satisfecho de que ella sepa que nunca podrá corresponderle y entonces le dice que el imbécil ese no podría hablar en serio.

"¿Ser más que rivales?" ¿Acaso se refiere a enemigos?

Sakura niega y le mira tan rabiosa que se confunde aun más.

Entonces lo comprende.

Pero tres años después echó a perder todo lo construido. Destruyó una relación sólida y estable a base de confianza y entendimiento mutuo por un capricho que le carcome el alma.

No era un sueño ni una meta a futuro como lo era el ser médico para Naruto, no era algo necesario ni tampoco algo que le llenará. Él solo quería demostrar egoístamente que podía llegar a ser alguien mejor que sus padres e irónicamente fueron ellos quienes le apoyaron en sus metas.

Aunque el rubio tiene parte de la culpa, porque el nunca intentó terminar su relación, porque le su amor era tan grande que se hubiera llevado a su novio con él, pero eso no lo entendería estando tan enojado, por eso decidió irse y darle espacio.

"Sí te vas, terminamos"

No podría creer en esa amenaza tan banal, así que se fue.

Y el Uzumaki lo hizo, pero no sólo desapareció de su vida, sino que también se llevo los restos de humanidad de su alma.

"Confía en Naruto" recuerda que le dijo Sakura, "él siempre mantiene su palabra".

Claro que confía en Naruto, lo hizo antes y aun lo sigue haciendo, pero él no confió en el "para siempre" grabado del portarretratos que olvidó en su casa. Donde la foto de ambos sonrientes era la prueba de un amor sincero.

Naruto también fue egoísta, y lo fue mucho más que él, por eso tomó su sueño y lo convirtió en propio, para que cuando le encontrara sintiera la impotencia, para que viera la consecuencia de sus actos, para recordarle que Uchiha Sasuke no olvida.

.

.

Sakura canta muy despacito para que solo la pequeña niña en su regazo la escuche, la infante sonríe satisfecha mientras la mujer la peina. Las dos se encuentran muy animadas con el pequeño juego.

—Sakura.

La chica de cabello rosado alza la mirada y ve a Sasuke. Cuando repara en él no puede creer que ese guapo hombre sea alguien tan importante en su vida y le sonríe. Su mundo entero ha sido Sasuke desde que tiene memoria.

Le sorprende un poco verlo tan bien vestido, está usando uno de sus mejores trajes y tiene ese brillo en los ojos desde un par de días antes.

Ahora entiende…

—Iré al trabajo, tengo una emergencia.

Los ojos color jade se cierran dolidos mientras asiente, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el Uchiha abandone la habitación y ella se quede derramando un par de lagrimas.

—¿Te duele algo? —pregunta la niña cuando alza la mirada y unas gotas caen en su rostro. La cara de la mujer está roja tratando de contener el llanto.

—No —le responde. Abre los ojos y se pierde en el azul de la pequeña, lo que la hace volver a retener el llanto, y le limpia la carita con sus temblorosas manos—, quizá sólo un poco el corazón.

La chiquilla asiente no entendiendo mucho y recarga su pequeña cabeza en el pecho de ella.

Sakura se aferra a su único bote salvavidas en ese mundo que ya no parece suyo.

...

* * *

Muchas gracias por el bonito recibimiento a este escrito. **¡Gracias!**

Karolita: ¡Oh! No te preocupes, no sufriran mucho a èste paso jajajajaja espero(?)


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

* * *

El rubio Uzumaki se esconde de Konohamaru mientras empaca sus cosas en la maleta. El niñato tiene esa mala costumbre de buscarle para cualquier cosa a pesar de que este ocupado. El otro día le pidió ayuda para el nuevo doctor, pero se encontraba indispuesto y no pudo.

Desde ese momento el acoso del infante es constante, pero él ya no quiere ayudar a nadie del pueblo o le será mucho más difícil irse.

—¡Naruto se que estas ahí!

El hombre chasquea la lengua en un acto infantil, no le va a abrir.

Piedras son lanzadas hacia su ventana que son ignoradas.

Cuando su maleta está lista solo espera a que el nieto de Sarutobi se canse e intente volver mañana. No recogerá otra cosa, solo ropa y objetos de valor. Se irá de la misma manera de la que llegó, sin nada.

La deja en el piso. Se avienta sobre su cama y se recuesta para hacer tiempo. Cierra los ojos y lo último que ve es la ventana y algo de luz solar.

—Creo que sigues siendo igual de imbécil.

Se sobresalta al escuchar eso y abre los ojos sorprendido, cuando se acostumbra a la poca luz se da cuenta que tiene a un indeseado Sasuke revisando su maleta hecha.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—¿Sigues teniendo esta playera? Que asco, Naruto —responde, ignorándole. Alza la prenda naranja y la tira a un lado—. No tienes gran cosa, ¿así pensabas huir?

—No revises mis cosas… —masculla molesto y se para de un salto. Sus pies descalzos tocan el piso y no recuerda haberse quitado los zapatos. Bueno, eso es lo de menos—. ¡Y no huyo!

—Pues eso parece que haces —Sasuke se alza después de estar en cuclillas revisando el contenido y Naruto se sobresalta—. Huir. No lo volverás a hacer.

—No me iba por ti —balbucea mientras esconde sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Era un viaje de conocimiento.

No parece que ambos se hayan distanciado, hablan con tanta naturalidad que el Uzumaki se confunde. ¿No son ya diez años? Esperaba que el endemoniado Uchiha lo golpeará o algo, no esa pasividad, pero claro: están hablando de Sasuke.

La persona más fría que conoce…

—Naruto —comienza a decir el hombre de oscuro cabello. Su tono de voz es tan distinto, ahora con la voz profunda y más gruesa. Se nota que ha pasado tiempo…

Da un paso hacia atrás sin querer al ser llamado. ¡Cualquier persona lo estaría! Viene y entra a su casa sin permiso, que stalker, ni Konohamaru hace eso.

—¿Qué? —responde mal humorado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ah, mala idea y elección de palabras. Mejor lo hubiera corrido de su casa.

—No sé… —murmura porque sabe de lo que habla. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ahora parece tan estúpida su decisión, aunque ya es tarde para arrepentirse—. Era un adolescente algo problemático.

Sasuke le sigue mirando de una forma muy extraña, una combinación de ira y anhelo. Por momentos parece que le quiere matar y otras tantas puede ver sus ganas de querer acercarse.

—Ahora que ya no te vas a ir, vamos por algo para tomar.

—¿Quién dijo que no me iré?

—Yo —contesta secamente. Se dirige a la puerta y el rubio le da paso.

—Estas mal, ¿sabes? Invades propiedad privada y después me das órdenes.

—Que yo sepa esta no es tu casa.

Un duro golpe a su orgullo. Lo sabe, no es suya. Cuando llegó a Konoha un buen samaritano le prestó su vivienda porque estaba construyendo una nueva y mejor para su esposa e hijos. Él solo le hizo unos cuantos arreglos y agregó el invernadero a cambio de ayudar en todo lo que se pudiera. De igual manera para no sentirse mal, paga como renta una pequeña parte de lo que gana cultivando sus manzanas.

Frunce el ceño molesto porque el imbécil ese estuvo averiguando sobre su vida.

Maldito Sasuke y sus ganas de querer joder a la gente.

—Vete al demonio —espeta molesto. El azabache siempre le hace enojar con cualquier provocación por más simple que sea.

—Vamos, Naruto. No tengo todo el tiempo.

—¡Ni si quiera necesitas estar aquí! ¿A qué rayos vienes?

—Por ti.

 _Que sinceridad_ , piensa Naruto. Se le atoran los insultos en la garganta y tiene ganas de llorar del coraje. No puede enfrentar a la realidad.

No quiere, pero tampoco es un cobarde.

—Vete —Ya tiene su vida hecha. Tomó sus decisiones y buenas o malas, no podrán cambiarse—. No quiero saber nada.

Además, el otro ya tiene una familia…

—Me hice doctor —Naruto le mira sorprendido y puede ver claramente el proceso de cambio en su rostro moreno a uno pálido. Sabe que es algo delicado de tratar, pero si el otro no quiere ceder, le hará cambiar de opinión.

El rubio comienza a asimilar lo dicho y en unos cuantos segundos después ya le tiene tirado en el piso.

—¡BASTARDO! —grita enajenado. Sus manos temblando sobre las solapas del fino traje que mantiene agarrado. No es capas de hacer nada más—. Cómo pudiste…

Se supone que por eso…

—¿Te importa? —Pregunta Sasuke con una sardónica sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Ahora si te importa lo que hago?

—Muérete.

—Lo haré algún día —contesta secamente—. Como todos.

—No me rebajare de nuevo por ti. ¡Seguiré adelante sin ti! —Zarandea al moreno en el suelo y este no hace nada para impedirlo—. ¡Vete!

—¿Y por qué no me sueltas, Naruto? —Las manos morenas tiemblan aun más de impotencia, es porque lo extrañó y eso es lo que el imbécil tirado en el suelo quiere escuchar—. Pudimos ser felices.

—¿Crees que soy egoísta, Sasuke? —Masculla, frunciendo el ceño y juntando su frente con la del Uchiha—. ¿Eso crees? Yo no era el que quiso destruir un sueño para obtener satisfacción propia. No soy el estúpido que piensas, me arrepiento de no graduarme, de huir y no terminar una carrera, pero nunca pienses que fui mas egoísta que tu. Yo veía por ambos, tu solo veías por ti.

—Yo no…

—Ahora eres doctor, eh —dice y se levanta con gesto dolido. Ve sus pertenencias regadas por la habitación tratando de encontrar sus zapatos. Los toma y niega con la cabeza—. Que te aproveche, Uchiha. Espero que la ilusión de otra persona llene tu puto corazón.

Y sin sus cosas, el rubio se fue.

Sasuke nunca pensó que terminarían así.

.

.

Sasuke cree que se pasado con Naruto. _Cree,_ aun no esta convencido.

Por eso le está dando tiempo y no ha intervenido, no quiere que huya de verdad. Nunca imaginó que darle tiempo se convertiría en una oportunidad para que alguien más ronde tras él.

Es molesto.

Los severos ojos del Uchiha se mantenían fijos sobre la silueta de Naruto, esa que iba de un lado a otro tras una mujer que desconoce. Aunque en realidad solo sabe el nombre del anciano y el chiquillo revoltoso.

Su pequeño consultorio al que en su mente llama clínica —porque para ese lugar eso parece— aun no tiene luz y cuando el sol se esconde da por terminada su jornada laboral. Ahora entiende por qué Naruto "el electricista" no ha ido.

Ella tiene una sonrisa deslumbrante y el rubio no se queda atrás, pero opina que ese es su estado natural. Trata de mantener a raya sus crecientes celos mientras recuerda que Konohamaru le dijo que no tenía novia y Naruto es una especie de todólogo en el pueblo.

Cuando el blondo regresa por el camino que no sabe que da a su clínica, va cargando en una carretilla tubos y algunas herramientas.

No hay rastro de la mujer para su satisfacción.

Horas después. el niño que parece tormento aparece gritando, entrando de es manera confianzuda que tanto le irrita.

—Ha sido un día muy cansado, señor — comienza a decir, sentándote en la silla frente a su escritorio, no dura mucho ahí pues a saltado a la camilla en cuanto la ve—. El hermano Naruto me hizo ayudarle a instalar unas tuberías y a destapar el caño.

Boca abajo sobre la camilla, comienza a revolverse como gusano.

—No vengas con tus gérmenes aquí —reprende.

—Ya me di un baño— murmura adormilado—. Pero mi mamá me preguntó su horario de trabajo porque no se ha sentido bien.

—Puede venir ella sin ningún problema.

—Sin ofender, pero, muchos en el pueblo tienen miedo de venir —dice, luego se incorpora en la camilla y se sienta, sus piernas colgando porque aun es algo bajito—. Aquí todos son una bola de miedosos, pero buenas personas

—He tenido un par de pacientes, pero mas bien jovencitas con resfriados leves.

—Es guapo —le resta importancia al asunto con la mano—. Vendrán como moscas, con Naruto pasa igual.

Frunce el ceño de manera inconsciente, el niño no le toma importancia porque sabe que no lo conoce.

—Cuando sea grande espero ser igual de popular —sigue diciendo, ajeno a la bola de marañas que tiene Sasuke en la cabeza.

La plática se ve interrumpida cuando una anciana llega a tomar consulta.

Konohamaru se despide, disculpándose por no poder llevar al rubio pero ha estado ocupado.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto es un hombre de palabra.

Y como tal, recuerda con una gran sonrisa como consiguió conocer a alguien tan amable como Hinata.

 _El blondo camina sin rumbo fijo mientras patea piedras y se abre camino por entre los árboles que rodean el pueblo, pensando en el infeliz que probablemente siga en su casa a la espera de su humilde persona._

 _Pero en una cosa si tiene razón el azabache, y es que también fue muy egoísta._

 _¿Qué era lo que había logrado con todo lo que hizo? No tenia a donde volver, ni casa, ni familia ni mucho menos unos brazos calientitos que le sostengan cuando se siente deplorable. Sólo se hizo un pobre diablo vagabundo._

 _Aunque en un principio fue divertido ahora no era más que una carga._

 _El río recibe todo su odio por medio de piedras hasta que se cansa y se tumba en el pasto._

 _Cuando de pronto ve a una mujer que le hace ruborizar por lo bonita que es._

 _Ella parece ser el pequeño bote salvavidas que necesita su vida._

.

.

Hinata Hyuga es la maestra de primaria, aunque también da clases a los más grandes si lo necesitan. El rango más alto de estudio entre los pobladores es secundaria y muchos de ellos no la terminan porque tienen que ir a la ciudad y eso supone mucho esfuerzo como dinero.

Ella es una docente feliz, pero tiene un pasado del que no le gusta hablar.

Cuando conoció a Naruto fue hace dos noches, la recuerda bien. Él arrojaba piedras al rio molesto, pero era una molestia cómica porque rodaba sobre el pasto y murmuraba imperios a alguien a quién desconocía.

Al acercarse los ojos azules le miraron con sorpresa al tiempo que se disculpaba con mucho énfasis.

—No te preocupes —Balbuce avergonzada, el rubio es muy guapo.

—Perdón— con una mano sobre su nunca le dice—. Ha sido un día horrible.

—Yo se de días horribles —asiente solidaria con él.

Se quedan platicando sentados sobre el pasto y ambos comentan a medias de sus vidas.

—¿Embarazada? —Se sorprende Naruto. No puede creer que una chica tan bonita le diga que la dejaron botada.

—Si... —sus grandes ojos no le miran, no puede—. Huí de casa porque querían que abortara, no puedo...

—Entiendo —se apresura en contestar, aunque no lo hace. No entiende como una familia le puede hacer algo tan feo a alguien como Hinata.

—Tampoco lo quiero tener —ella comienza a acariciar su vientre. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no brotan—. Soy una persona horrible, lo sé, pero... No espero que me entiendas, solo quería hablarlo.

El Uzumaki le da la razón, no lo entiende, pero él no es mujer y no comprende las razones. Quizá para ella es una carga o le recuerda al hombre que la dejó. Sea cual sea su decisión, no es su asunto, pero siendo como es no puede dejar pasar por alto el tema.

—Se que nos acabamos de conocer, pero —comienza a decir, tomando fuerza en sus palabras. No quiere que suenen vacías porque no lo siente así—, si necesitas un padre para tu hijo. ¡Yo puedo serlo!.

Los ojos color perla de la mujer le miran sorprendidos, ríe suavemente y niega.

—Eres raro, sabes.

—A veces me lo dicen —se rasca la nuca avergonzado—: E impulsivo y...

—Son grandes cualidades, Naruto —murmura al aire. Las lágrimas por fin toman camino por sus mejillas—. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, hubiera deseado tener a alguien como tú en mi vida antes.

—Le hubiera roto la cara a ese imbécil, lo juro.

Ella le observa, su deslumbrante sonrisa le provoca ganas de llorar porque no entiende que como padre de su hijo él seria una maravilla.

Ese que su primo no fue.

.

.

A pesar de que Naruto no pudo irse del pueblo, tampoco volvió a su casa, se mudó temporalmente con Hinata porque teme que el bastardo ese vuelva a su hogar. Atiende las pequeñas plantas e intenta con mucho esfuerzo mantener limpio el hogar de la menuda mujer.

Le ha estado prestando sus servicios a cambio de hospedaje, todavía no comprende como es que no le hizo preguntas cuando volvieron y desde entonces no se ha ido.

Probablemente necesite compañía y algún apoyo por su embarazo.

Pero en serio, él ni loco deja entrar a cualquiera a su casa, véase de ejemplo a Sasuke.

Ese bastardo.

.

.

Para que sus manzanos den frutos necesitan de 800 a 1000 horas de frio, en Konoha la gran mayor parte del tiempo hace el clima perfecto para sus cosechas. Están a finales de septiembre y ya se va a terminar la temporada, tiene que apresurarse en terminar las rejas que le quedan por vender.

Hace cálculos mentales de cuanto tiempo le quedan a las manzanas que aun no son arrancadas porque les da su espacio para que caigan por si solas, pero si no se apresura pueden podrirse.

Durante sus días de escuela nunca fue muy bueno con la teoría de cálculos, pero llevarlo a la práctica realmente era mucho mas útil y fácil.

A sus nueces pecan aun les falta, eso ayuda mucho para que pueda dedicarles su tiempo a otra cosa. Esas dan mucho más rápido que las manzanas.

Está muy concentrado y olvida el pequeño detalle de que no quiere ir por Sasuke, aunque puede escabullirse fácilmente para poder regar los nogales no esta muy seguro en poder arrancar las manzanas sin ser visto.

Que dilema.

Uno de sus tantos conocidos le tomó por sorpresa y le llevó al espectáculo de la plazuela donde su hijo participaba, lo llenaron de ofertas de dulces y refresco. Pagó por el veneno a largo plazo mermando así sus ansias por ocasionarse la muerte prematura como una salida falsa a sus problemas, aunque en realidad solo era drama y nunca intentaría quitarse la vida a menos que su comida favorita deje de existir.

Come sin mucho cuidado las palomitas de la pequeña bolsa transparente e intenta no dormirse parado.

—Mi sobrino es el protagonista —comenta seriamente Asuma, el tipo era un hombre con una barba que a él le gustaría tener para verse más varonil—. Pero mi hermano es algo exagerado e invitó a todos a verle.

—Konohamaru se ve nervioso.

—Quiere impresionar a su nueva maestra.

Naruto asiente y le pasa su bebida a un niño que le mira tan intensamente que casi le hace girarse incómodo.

Que chiquillo tan lúgubre.

Dan por finalizado el acto cuando el protagonista le perdona la vida a su rival. Con una ovación grupal de los pequeños actores detrás de las gruesas telas sale Hinata aplaudiendo.

Una nueva reverencia de parte de los pequeños y todos vuelven con sus padres. Naruto solo puede ver como la mujer es rodeada por las personas intentando saludarle, Konohamaru desanimado llega hasta ellos con una manzana en sus manos.

El rubio no comprende como alguien tan amorosa y atenta con los niños no quiera tener al suyo propio.

No lo comprende, no cuando ella se pasa sus tardes libres acariciando su vientre mientras canta, cuando prepara comida saludable para que el bebé nazca sano. Mucho menos entiende al verla leyendo libros sobre cuidados de un recién nacido y comentándole todo lo que lee con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esa misma mujer que le anima a leer el mismo libro y le ayuda a profundizar sus dudas.

Piensa que se engaña a si misma de una manera abrumadora por miedo y que al nacer su bebé todo cambiará.

.

.

El día libre de Sasuke se convierte en un paseo con el par de mujeres que tiene en casa, ha sido degradado a carga bultos. No puede decir que no al ver la sonrisa de la pequeña rubia cuando encuentra algo nuevo que le gusta.

—Perdona, Sasuke —Sakura le sonríe conciliadoramente—, ya sabes como son las niñas.

—Al menos son peluches y no faldas.

La chiquilla grita entusiasmada cuando ve un hombre vendiendo globos con helio y el Uchiha solo alcanza a suspirar cansado.

Han pasado dos meses desde que vio a Naruto, cosa que le tiene irritado; molesto; enajenado, celoso. Muy celoso.

La última vez que le vio fue cerca de la mujer de ojos extraños cuya existencia desprecia y tuvo que llevar a alguien de la ciudad para que arreglara su problema con la luz a falta de alguien más.

El anciano Sarutobi de disculpó con el por el rubio porque al parecer ha estado muy ocupado.

Sakura vuelve con la pequeña de la mano y un gran globo en la otra. Por fin puede darse un descanso y deja caer sus cosas en la jardinera.

El revuelo a unos cuantos metros de él le hace girar en su dirección y corre tras escuchar a alguien llamar por un doctor.

Se sorprende al ver a Naruto sosteniendo el cuerpo de la mujer a quien maldice en sus pensamientos y se traga el "Qué sucede" cuando ve su estado de embarazo.

—Soy doctor —dice para que la gente se aparte. El Uzumaki le ve y aprieta más la mano de ella.

—¡Sasuke! —grita con tanta alegría por verle en un momento como ese, pero por circunstancias distintas a las que desearía.

—¿Qué pasó? —Tensa la mandíbula en un intento por no cuestionar mas de lo debido, para un doctor la salud _siempre_ es lo primordial.

—Se desmayó de la nada —responde consternado.

Le toma el pulso, revisa sus ojos y todo parece bien. No es nada grave, todo indica síntomas de su evidente condición. Aun así, no puede dejarlo pasar.

—¿La puedes cargar? —Naruto asiente—. Bien, vamos a mi casa.

Tan aturdido como se encuentra el rubio obedece y sigue a Sasuke.

La chica de cabello rosado puede ver desde su lugar cuidando las compras a un par de cabezas conocidas alejarse.

A Haruno Sakura siempre le toca observar la espalda de ambos desde que puede recordar.

—Tía —le llama la niña—. ¿A dónde va papá?

—No lo sé —Contesta débilmente. Se da la vuelta para ver a la pequeña y cambia su estado de ánimo, brindándole una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres un helado?

—¡Si!

Lo mejor que ella siempre ha podido hacer es darles su espacio.

Aunque eso le cueste un corazón roto.

.

.

Hinata duerme tranquilamente en la primera habitación de la pequeña casa. En ningún momento Naruto se ha separado de ella, le sostiene la mano tan firmemente que Sasuke decidió por su bien mental dejarles a solas.

No puede presionarle en esos momentos.

Aun no.

Recuerda entonces que su mañana la dedicaba a…

El rubio sale de la habitación meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, parece cansado.

—Dime la verdad, Sasuke. ¿Ella estará bien?

—¿Tú primer hijo? —masculla con toda esa carga emocional que ha acumulado durante el día.

Los azules ojos tan expresivos del Uzumaki se opacan, de inmediato frunce las cejas e intenta insultarle por su falta de tacto.

Sasuke no le deja contestar. A grandes zancadas lo intercepta contra la pared tan rudamente que el blondo casi se golpea la cabeza.

Lo besa a tal punto que se embriaga, no puede dejarlo, le muerde con fuerza y el rubio no se queja. Es un vicio. Naruto jadea sorprendido e inhala la colonia de Sasuke que no ha cambiado después de tantos años.

Todo ese tiempo lejos y sus cuerpos no olvidan.

Ambos separan sus rostros tan solo un poco. La tensión sexual acumulada no les deja separarse.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Pregunta el rubio antes de que su mente se nuble del Uchiha por completo.

El azabache intenta con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse sereno, de esa manera ha sido siempre, pero con Naruto ahí…

—Nada llena mi puto corazón… —murmura. Se ha apoyado en el rubio de manera que su boca se encuentra cerca de su oreja.

—De que…

Sasuke Uchiha encontró a su sol y está iluminando poco a poco su oscuridad.

Naruto Uzumaki se dio de frente contra un muro que no le deja avanzar.

Y Sakura Haruno solo corrobora lo que siempre ha sabido.

—Te extrañé, Naruto.

Y ahí, parada frente a la puerta principal observa como uno de sus mejores amigos mantiene acorralado al otro para no dejarle ir.

Sasuke no puede creer que ella haya llegado en el momento mas inoportuno y soltado lo que tanto esperó por decir; le ha robado su momento, pero no puede decir nada cuando la pequeña rubia entra. Entiende entonces que lo ha hecho por el bien de la niña.

Su cuerpo se aparta de manera involuntaria de Naruto y éste a su vez corre al encuentro de la menuda mujer que sale del cuarto sorprendida.

—Lo siento —Sakura dice, se nota muy dolida—, ella quería hacer pipi…

El hombre de brunos cabellos asiente y la rubia corre a una de las habitaciones.

El silencio reina unos momentos hasta que el rubio se despide para irse.

Error tras error.

Todo le sale mal a Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

En el pueblo una pareja es victima de chismes, esos cotilleos llegan a oídos del doctor por boca de una fuente confiable.

—La maestra Hinata y Naruto se han ido —el niño de cabellera castaña parece muy triste—. Ella estaba embarazada. ¡No me dijo nada!

—Supongo que se fue para darle una mejor vida a esa criatura —Sasurobi le responde a su nieto.

Konohamaru y el hombre han ido a verle por razones de salud, terminaron hablando del tema que ronda por ahí.

Les deja estar porque es de su interés el tema, si no ya les hubiera corrido con la excusa de que estaba ocupado.

—No creo… —murmura—, ella se veía muy cansada, la estaba consumiendo.

Ha decir verdad, la joven nunca fue a una consulta. ¿Estaría llevando bien su embarazo? Le preocupa, también es el bebé de Naruto.

—Según tengo entendido —el viejo pone pose pensativa—. Su familia no la dejaba trabajar por ser la heredera.

—¡Wow! —El chiquillo recobra el ánimo sorprendido—. De seguro el hermano Naruto la llevó para que conocieran a su nieto.

—Tal vez —murmura no muy convencido—. Se notaba que estaba a punto de aliviarse.

Seguro de su nueva conjetura ambos se retiraron pero siguieron hablando.

Alcanzó a escuchar el apellido Hyuga.

Sasuke palideció.

Eso no era algo bueno.

.

.

* * *

¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Volví mas rápido que de costumbre! *se da palmaditas en la espalda*

Quiero aclarar que **NO** soy Heater de Sakura ni Hinata. Nomas es puro drama.

Megalex: ¡La niña es la duda existencial de este fic! Pero si lees bien, lo sabras ;) Y emmm, ¡lo siento! En las advertencias dice angst :(


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

* * *

Todas las veces que Naruto vio en mal estado a Hinata trataba de llevarla con el doctor, pero ella negaba con insistencia y comenzaba a vomitar. No pudo soportar tanto el sufrimiento de ella, así que iría por el hombre y lo arrastraría a su casa.

—Naruto —ella le llama. Su voz temblorosa tras las terribles sacudidas de su cuerpo cuando desechó todo—. Por favor, no.

No entiende, está frustrado. ¿Así son todos los embarazos?

—Hinata...

Hyuga se muerde el labio inferior y trata de sentarse en el sofá siendo ayudada inmediatamente por el rubio.

Cuando Naruto le contó que había alguien que le hizo sufrir y a quien aun extrañaba esperaba encontrarse con una mujer espantosa, de malos modos y difícil trato. No a un hombre guapo y del cual Konohamaru hablaba maravillas.

Y el doctor del pueblo para rematar.

Cuando los vio besándose no podía creerlo. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto, no cuando ella también le oculta grandes secretos a él. No quiere que se encuentren porque después de su última charla el rubio se mantuvo decaído por semanas.

—Se me pasará, en serio —dice ella con una media sonrisa. Naruto no le cree—. Es lo normal.

Con un suspiro frustrado le da un beso en la frente antes de ir por un vaso con agua.

.

.

Naruto ve a Konohamaru cargando una bolsa negra mientras hace grandes esfuerzos por no tambalear. Decide ayudarlo cargando al menos la mitad.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —Pregunta infantilmente con curiosidad, sonriendo mientras pica la bolsa—. Eh, eh.

—Es basura que Sasuke no había sacado —Naruto borra su sonrisa inmediatamente y frunce las cejas—. No sabe que debe dejarla en el contenedor de la entrada.

—¿Sasuke?

—Si, Sasuke Uchiha, el médico del pueblo.

Antes de que grite algún insulto dejan la basura en su lugar, Naruto la arroja con furia dentro y patea el duro metal.

¡Por qué su pasado se empeña tanto en romperle la paciencia!

Una mujer llega hasta ellos corriendo, se detiene un momento a tomar aire.

—¡Es Hinata! —Grita preocupada.

Naruto corre sin detenerse a mirar sí el niño le sigue. Hinata esta tumbada en la cama cuando la encuentran y Konohamaru se asombra de su estado. Se ve pálida y cansada.

Han estado en periodo de vacaciones y no había notado el bulto en su panza.

—Es suficiente, nos vamos a la ciudad.

—Pero...

—Digas lo que digas, no es normal.

Ese día fue la última vez que Konohamaru supo de ambos.

Desde entonces la pequeña casa de renta que ocupaba la maestra se mantiene intacta, es visitada ocasionalmente para revisar que todo este en orden.

El invernadero de Naruto ya no es el colorido lugar donde le gustaba estar. Se ha transformado en un sitio mohoso y los árboles de manzanas dan frutos pequeños y bastante secos, casi como una ciruela pasa. Sin los cuidados necesarios probablemente ya no den nada.

No ha querido intervenir, el rubio era el que tenía el don para que pequeñas plantas casi muertas recobraran vida. De todas formas no tiene tiempo, pronto irá a la secundaria en la ciudad.

.

.

Naruto ve las hojas secas caer con gesto ausente. Sus ojos azules llenándose de lagrimas cada que recuerda que al llegar a casa nadie va a estar.

Boruto, su pequeño hijo de un año y medio no gritara al verle llegar, ni saltara a sus brazos en cuanto lo vea por las mañanas. Mucho menos podrá contemplar el esfuerzo que hace en cada una de sus pequeñas hazañas.

Pierde su tiempo en el local de comida que se encuentra frente al condominio de departamento familiar. Se tortura al ver a Hinata salir con el pequeño en brazos junto a un hombre de aspecto similar al de su hijo.

Su verdadero padre.

Al llegar a casa esa tarde, Neji, como se hizo llamar el sujeto, le dijo que venía por su familia.

Por un momento no supo a qué se refería, pensando que era alguna clase de primo o hermano que visitaba a Hinata.

—Vengo por mi hijo —dijo entonces. Su corazón se oprimió con fuerza y se giró a ver a la mujer. Ella no pudo mirarle a los ojos y en cambio aferró al niño que llevaba en brazos sobre su pecho—. Por mi familia.

¿Familia?

Ja. Se burló con una sonrisa forzada y estrelló el puño contra su pálido rostro.

El muy imbécil no hizo nada por detener el segundo puñetazo.

Se dio cuenta al entrar que ella tenia una maleta hecha.

Una vez que su frustración hizo un hermoso rojo, se fue a comer porque no quería ver como ellos se salían para nunca más regresar.

Pero es masoquista, o un complejo de mártir. Ha saber.

Vuelve a ver por la ventana esa triste tarde de otoño, las hojas volando por el frío viento y a su pequeño que alza su mano en reconocimiento. Su vista se vuelve borrosa por todas las lágrimas que no deja caer. Pega su mano al cristal que los separa y observa con dolor a su retoño despidiéndose pensando que volverán después.

 _Cobarde._ Le grita su conciencia.

El carro negro de lujo que da marcha no sabe que se ha llevado un trozo de su vida. Se hizo el valiente cuando enfrentó a Hinata que con mirada suplicante, le daba a entender lo evidente.

Está solo de nuevo.

Quiso luchar la batalla que estaba perdida desde mucho antes de si quiera pisar la casa ese día.

Hinata estuvo muy nerviosa las últimas semanas.

Habría deseado que se lo contará para pode hacerse a la idea y tal vez convencerla. Aunque en parte la entiende, ella deseaba darle a su hijo la oportunidad de convivir con su verdadero padre.

Ese que la abandonó.

 _Genial_ , _Hinata_ ; piensa mal humorado. _Te vas con el patán_.

Y así terminan los hombres como él.

En el olvido.

.

.

Septiembre era el mes ventoso, lleno de aire frío y noches heladas. El café que toma en la mañana por costumbre se ha vuelto una repentina adicción tratando de reemplazar otra.

Naruto.

Su último encuentro lo recuerda bien. Sus labios impactando bruscamente, sus dientes chocando con el repentino beso y sus dedos envolviendo su rubio cabello.

Cierra los ojos remembrando los azules del Uzumaki que le miran sorprendidos y es todo.

Su recuerdo se esfuma tan repentinamente que parece que sólo fue su imaginación.

No lo fue. Lo hizo, lo besó después de 10 años y ahora son doce años. Doce, se repite. Han sido un infierno.

Ya que es mayor aprendió que en su adolescencia fue un chico muy rencoroso, lleno de frustraciones y vengativo. La madurez le había llegado bastante bien y trataba de dejar el pasado atrás.

El olvido era bueno para descansar el alma.

O al menos así le dijo su psicólogo cuando le contó que cuando viera a Naruto de nuevo le haría pagar todos esos años de ausencia.

Quizá se lo dijo porque temía que le matara o algo.

Después de soltarle la frase no pudo sacarla de su mente y ahora es su frase de vida, trata con mucho esfuerzo de llevarla como estandarte.

Ahora trabaja en una clínica en la ciudad, una que es suya y de nadie más. Uno de sus compañeros le pidió la plaza amablemente del pueblo para que su hijo tuviera la oportunidad de la experiencia, ya que parecía que lo hacia por dinero y no por vocación. Lo hizo, la cedió porque ese sitio le recordaba lo que de nuevo no pudo ser.

Ocasionalmente va sólo pare cerciorarse de que el muchacho no haga mal su trabajo e impresionando se queda cuando las viejitas del pueblo le hablan maravillas de él.

Al parecer Sai Shimura es el chico por el cual las ancianas prejuciosas se dejan revisar.

Su sinceridad desbordante y su lengua viperina como coqueta le hacen uno más dentro del chisme. Aunque el nuevo medico no parece darse cuenta de que su relativa "inocencia" es usada como un poder maligno dentro de la comunidad. En fin, no es su asunto.

Sí Sai no aprende a cerrar la boca no pasa nada. Pueblo chico chismes grandes.

Y siendo sinceros, él le utiliza para enterarse de Naruto.

.

.

Al despertar su casa está vacía. No hay risa infantil ni gritos.

Se levanta sin ánimos de la cama y se da una ducha rápida. El espejo del baño le muestra a un hombre de 30 años derrotado.

—Vamos, Naruto —Con unos leves golpes en las mejillas trata de darse ánimos o verse menos demacrado—. Hay trabajo.

Su nuevo empleo es en un taller automotriz. Gente relajada y varios jóvenes le saludan al llegar. La jornada empieza cuando el jefe les indica cuáles autos faltan por revisión.

—Naruto —llama el supervisor—. ¿Estas bien?

El rubio mira al hombre, un sujeto pelirrojo con un tatuaje en su frente. Y ese gracioso peinado.

—Algo —murmura—. Pero no mata, lo juro.

Gaara, como se llama su jefe le mira no muy convencido y se dirige a sus otros compañeros.

Entrada la tarde y tras trabajo terminado no puede evitar pensar en su familia. O la que era su familia. ¿Estarán bien? El móvil de ella esta fuera de servicio y eso le pone nervioso. Patea la pared tratando de sacar su frustración y se reprime su falta de acción. Tal vez sí hubiese insistido… No, sabe que no habría servido.

Cuando una mujer toma la decisión no hay quien pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión. Al menos así era Hinata desde que Boruto nació. Se hizo fuerte por su hijo.

Con un suspiro pesado se dirige a los lockers por sus cosas. Toma su bufanda roja regalo de ella y se la enreda en el cuello, su chaqueta naranja y el sándwich que no pudo comer. Lo mira detenidamente, no es la comida elaborada que Hinata solía ponerle para llevar; entonces se la da a un muchacho.

No tiene prisa por llegar a casa, así que supone ira a cenar ramen.

Mete las manos en sus bolsillos pensando en nada en particular hasta que una pareja delante de él le hace recordar a Boruto por el pequeño que va en medio de ellos.

—Vaya —alguien dice a su lado—, nunca pensé verte tan derrotado.

Naruto rueda los ojos con fastidio al reconocer la voz de Sasuke, sin embargo no se detiene y sigue caminando.

—Si, si. Que mal por mí.

No tiene ánimos de pelear, ni correr, ni nada. Sasuke podría tirarle y él simple y sencillamente se limitaría a decirle que despacio y no tan fuerte.

—Pareciera que te dejaron —le pica burlón.

El rubio siempre tan llamativo en su forma de vestir le hace pensar que sigue igual de infantil que siempre aunque se aspecto es de un adulto vigoroso con ojeras cuestionables. Su cabello lo lleva más corto desde la última vez que le vio.

—Hinata me dejó por el verdadero padre de su hijo ayer, supongo que este es el aspecto de un divorciado.

—¿Te casaste?

—¿Me estas escuchando?

—Tal vez —responde, ahora ya no parece tan gracioso.

Ambos caminan lado a lado con el silencio reinando entre ellos. Sasuke se frota las manos para entrar en calor, cuando salía de la tienda justo por donde pasaba Naruto no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. Su chaqueta olvidada en el auto porque solo bajaba por un café le hace falta, hasta su bebida la tiró por el camino.

—¿Me vas a seguir toda la noche? —reprende el rubio al darse cuenta que es perseguido.

—Yo iré a donde tú vayas.

—En serio, Sasuke. No estoy de humor —murmura. Ve de reojo al de brunos cabellos que tiene las mejillas sonrosadas por el mal tiempo. Rueda los ojos y se quita la bufanda. Para en seco y el otro se detiene algo sorprendido.

Enreda la prenda en el pálido cuello y vuelve a caminar sin decir una palabra.

—No era necesario —masculla Sasuke pero no se quita la bufanda.

—Tal vez —dice de la misma manera que el Uchiha le respondió al principio. Para que vea lo que se siente.

Cuadras mas adelante se detiene frente al negocio de ramen y entra con una nueva y fingida sonrisa saludando al hombre tras la barra.

—¡Naruto Namikaze está aquí!

Sasuke no entiende, ¿Namikaze? Quién rayos…

—Oh, ¡Naruto! Que alegría, hace tiempo que no pasabas por aquí.

—Horas extras, viejo —comenta animado. Es menos perceptible que cuando llegó su semblante triste—. Pero ya no hacen falta.

Sasuke hace nota mental del humor negro en esa última frase.

El rubio se sienta frente a la barra y pide dos tazones inmensos de miso ramen. Sasuke murmura un "que el mío sea mediano" y comen sin dirigirse de nuevo la mirada.

El local es pequeño, un pasillo y pequeñas meses que en ese momento se encuentran vacías. Cuando Naruto le da el sorbo final a su comida se da por satisfecho, paga la cuenta de ambos y el Uchiha le sigue en silencio.

—No era necesario, yo podía pagar.

—El viejo no acepta tarjetas de crédito, tienes cara de que no cargas efectivo.

El moreno asiente, tiene razón y eso le molesta. Tiene pinta de niño rico con ese traje negro.

—Bien, supongo —cuando estaban dentro ya no fue necesaria la bufanda, así que se la quitó, pero Naruto salió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de acomodarla. Intentaba ponerla de una manera que no se le resbalara, así como lo hizo el rubio al principio.

—Eres un desastre —murmura el rubio. Una vez más se detiene y le enreda la bufanda—. Se supone que el tonto era yo.

Las calles a esa hora no están transitadas, las 12 de la noche no es una buena hora para caminar.

Sasuke pega su frente a la de Naruto y este no se aparta.

—Ella me dejó —farfulla Naruto con voz dolida—. Se fue con el padre de su hijo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Él la dejó embarazada por miedo y ella le perdonó.

El Uchiha se sorprende pero internamente eso le alivia de sobremanera. Naruto no tiene hijos, pero a la vez es molesto. ¿Tan mal está por ella? Entiende a la mujer, sí el Uzumaki le pidiera una segunda oportunidad se la daría aunque primero le hace sufrir un poco.

—Tú fuiste más padre que él —concuerda.

—Aunque Hinata siempre fue una buena persona, me preocupa mi hijo, ¿sabes? Esta en la edad en la que reconoce a su padre, pero también en la que olvida fácilmente. Sólo seré un recuerdo borroso en un año, o tal vez dos —Deja de maltratar la pálida frente y vuelve a su camino.

Sasuke le sigue detrás, no es muy bueno conciliando gente. Por algo Naruto se alejó…

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso? —No entiende, ¿acaso no estaba enojado con él?

—No tengo a nadie más, supongo que eres lo más cercano a un amigo.

—Podríamos ser algo mas.

—No me vengas con esas tonterías hoy. Tienes una familia ya.

Ahora es el turno del Uchiha en detenerse.

—Yo no tengo esposa e hijos, imbécil.

Naruto le mira por sombre su hombro y frunce el ceño. Se da la vuelta para encararle.

—¡Sakura tenia el anillo! —grita. Quiere enfatizar su argumento apuntando el dedo de Sasuke pero este se adelanta y lo alza. Mueve los dedos y niega—. ¡Yo lo vi!

—Estuvimos comprometidos un tiempo —Afirma. Naruto crea una mueca molesta que le hace sonreír—. Ella me dejó, por sí pensabas culparme.

—No entiendo, ella te amaba.

Uchiha mira a otro lado con fastidio. La triste historia se centra en una chica de cabello rosado entregándole el anillo después de ver la mirada ansiosa de Sasuke el día que Naruto desapareció. Incitándole a buscarlo y esa vez nunca dejarlo ir. Aunque quizo decirle que no necesitaba la lastima de nadie, ella se encargó de darle un coscorrón amistoso _que si dolió._

 _"_ _No seas tonto. Tú no me amas ni me amarás, no conviertas ésta amistad en una convivencia cortes. Prefiero esto a que en un futuro nos fastidiemos y no volvamos a hablarnos"._

Ella tenía un punto.

" _Te amo, Sasuke. Lo sabes, y como tal, quiero lo mejor para ti. Sí un día te das por vencido, quiero que me prometas que será porque Naruto tiene a alguien más en su vida"._

Sakura era una buena persona, pero nunca podría amarla de la misma forma e igual intensidad que al rubio numero uno en sacar de quicio y sorprender a la gente.

—Yo no lo amaba —Dijo al fin—. No como a ti.

Sigue sin entender, aunque rompan el compromiso Sasuke sabia que él estaba con Hinata.

—Pues yo estaba muy bien con Hinata —miente descaradamente y Sasuke lo sabe.

Una ceja negra se alza interrogante, negando como un padre lo hace cuando descubre la verdad.

—No digas tonterías —masculla—. Jamás podrías olvidarme.

—Tu pene no es el único en el mundo —Farfulla avergonzado el rubio y sigue su camino.

—Aja. Pensando en pollas cuando tienes una vagina.

—Me equivoqué —se limita a contestar, buscando una calle más sola o tratar de desaparecer de Sasuke.

—Es obvio, tu mente te traiciona recordando mi gran…

—¡Aquí no! —grita tapándole la boca, aunque no haya nadie eso le avergüenza—. ¡No podrás tener esposa pero tienes una hija!

—Eres estúpido o qué, de dónde yo sacaría una niña rubia. Es de mi hermano, mi sobrina.

—¡Estabas tan dolido que te metiste con una rubia! ¡Yo qué sé! —Vuelve a caminar esa vez más ansioso. El centro tiene más gente y ahí se dirige para volver a casa.

—¡Pues sí tanto niegas este amor me voy con una y ya!

—¡No te lo permito!

—¡Pues mírame intentar! —Hace el ademan de irse pero el rubio le grita de vuelta.

—¡Bien, vete, yo me voy a buscar un pene mejor!

—¡No te atrevas!

—¡Vayan y busquen un cuarto! —Les grita alguien a la distancia.

—¡Pues eso haremos!

Se quedan con sus caras rojas por el frio y tal vez un poco de vergüenza. Naruto es el primero en suspirar cansado.

—No ahora, Sasuke. Quiero estar solo.

El Uchiha no quiere eso, quiere acompañarlo para que olvide a esa tonta.

—Ella no lo merece —Masculla dolido. Le da envidia, ¿él habría estado así cuando se fue por su persona?

—No es por ella.

—¿Entonces?

No quiere decir que es por su hijo. El pequeño Boruto a pesar de no ser suyo lo quiere como tal aunque no lo vaya a volver a ver nunca más. No quiere decir que ella le dio una familia, una que siempre ha querido. La cena lista cuando él llegaba del trabajo, los buenos días por las mañanas y las salidas sus fines de semana de descanso.

Ya de eso no hay nada.

—Mira —se frota las manos tratando de darse calor. Están en una esquina y parecen sospechosos—, mañana te veo en el Ichiraku a la misma hora. ¿Si?

Para quitárselo de encima tiene que hacer algo.

—Bien.

Y Sasuke parece satisfecho.

.

.

Naruto se levanta somnoliento a abrir la puerta de su casa que es tocada con insistencia y maldice que Sasuke sea tan obstinado y no se fue de la esquina sospechosa hasta que casi le dio una patada y recibió su número de móvil. Pero no le dio el suyo.

Hinata está parada frente a él y detrás de ella se encuentra Neji con Boruto en brazos.

El pequeño alza sus brazitos para que lo cargue y él ahoga en quejido de asombro. Inmediatamente lo abraza arrebatándolo de esos brazos ajenos y lo llena de pequeños besos que el infante recibe contento.

—Neji quería hablar contigo —murmura tímidamente Hinata.

Les da el pase y se disculpa por estar en pijama pero es muy temprano, aun con el niño en brazos que rie a carcajadas se sientan en el único sofá de la sala y él arrastra una silla.

—Quería agradecerte —comienza por decir el hombre de cabellera castaña tratando de borrar el incómodo momento—, por hacerte cargo de mi familia cuando yo no lo hice.

Naruto asiente tratando de no mirarlos, distrayéndose en el pequeño de ojos grises que comienza a bostezar aburrido. Lo arruya contra su pecho como siempre hizo para dormirlo.

—Él estaba confundido —defiende la mujer—, y yo muy dolida… Huí de mi familia y acabé en Konoha. Naruto, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, yo…

—Está bien —Sus ojos azules fijos en el rostro del niño. Él perdona fácilmente por mucho daño que eso le haga, aunque tiene sus excepciones con nombre y apellido. Sabe que fue él quien ofreció su vida y Hinata no tuvo mucho valor para negarse. Ahora ya no le necesitaba—. Lo entiendo. No se preocupen.

—Puedes ver a Boruto cuando quieras —Ofrece Neji.

—No podría —Responde. Se para y entrega al pequeño a sus padres—. Por favor, hagan una buena vida.

—Naruto…

—Me alegra que estén bien —Dice con una expresión dolida. Necesitaba verlos una vez más para cerciorarse de que él iba a ser buen padre—. Y sean felices.

Neji también se pone de pie y le brinda su mano en una muda señal de agradecimiento. Naruto la toma aferrándose con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Gracias por todo —Dicen ambos.

No, piensa el rubio, gracias a ustedes.

Al menos por poco tiempo pudo saborear lo que era tener una familia de nuevo.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke escucha el tono de llamada a las dos de la mañana y al no reconocer el numero decide ignorarlo. Una hora después vuelven a marcarle y es tanta la insistencia que responde irritado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Uchiha Sasuke? —Preguntan al otro lado de la línea.

—Quién habla.

—¿Conoce usted a Naruto Uzumaki?

—Uzumaki… —murmura adormilado, pensando que hace unos días alguien le dijo Namikaze—. Si, qué pasa.

—Se encuentra en estado de ebriedad en mi bar —Dice la voz algo molesta—. Sí no viene por él tendré que dejarlo en la policía.

—No —Responde inmediatamente parándose de un salto de la cama. Aun en pijama y con el teléfono en la mano se apresura en ponerse el primer saco que ve—. Deme la dirección. Voy para allá.

Entiende por qué el idiota le dejó esperando en el Ichiraku y murmura maldiciones todo el camino.

Con un rubio balbuceando tonterías regresan a su casa. El hombre que les recibió parecía conocer a su amigo pero dijo que como no portaba las llaves y su esposa no le dejaba llevar a ebrios de nuevo desde la "ultima vez" así que no lo podría trasladar. La "ultima vez" es un Naruto ebrio vomitando en su alfombra según pudo escuchar del tal Shikamaru.

—No, Shikamaru, te juro que no estoy borracho —murmura el rubio entre sueños.

—Pues apestas a uno —Masculla oliendo el interior de su auto. No puede bajar la ventanilla o se llenará de aire frío.

—Todo está mal. Hinata, Boruto, hasta ese bastardo con peinado ridículo —Sasuke frunce el ceño y frena bruscamente para que Naruto se golpee—. ¡Hey!

Con el rubio mas despierto por fin llegan a su hogar. El Uzumaki al no reconocer nada y tal vez acostumbrado a eso, se lanza en el sillón y se queda dormido de nuevo. Ha estado muy silencioso desde que se golpeó, al parecer un par de neuronas se le murieron.

Al azabache no le queda más remedio que prender la calefacción de la sala e ir por un par de mantas para taparle.

Se detiene un momento para observar el pacifico rostro moreno y le acaricia un par de veces las marcas en las mejillas.

Cubre al rubio, pero aun no puede apartar la vista y es que tenerle en su casa no era sencillo.

—Olvida el pesado, estúpido.

 _Olvida para que podamos ser felices de nuevo._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _yeeeeiiii_**

 ** _ANANANANANANA ¡BATMAN!_**

 ** _Volví._**

Tengo una especie de reto donde si actualizo una personita también lo hace, así que cuando tuve el capítulo listo me emocioné por partida doble.

¡Espero que sea de su agrado! Cualquier duda o malos tratos los recibo con gusto(?)


End file.
